1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for entering data into an integrated circuit (IC) tester, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for obtaining a list of numbers of wafers for integrated circuit testing.
2. Related Art
In testing dies on wafers, each wafer is numbered so that test results can be matched with the proper wafers. These numbers must be accurately entered into the test program.
A first technique for wafer number entry is to manually type a list of numbers through an ASCII-based on terminal. The user manipulates numbers on the list via keyboard commands. This approach requires much typing and is therefore tedious and prone to error. Also, it does not provide an intuitive representation of the cassette (which holds wafers being tested). Furthermore, an error generally requires the user to begin typing the list over again. Finally, this approach does not enable the user to specify that certain wafers in the cassette are not to be tested.
In a second approach to wafer number entry, the user creates a file containing the list. The test program receives the wafer numbers by reading the file. This approach does not require the user to start over again if he or she errs in entering the wafer numbers. This approach has essentially the same disadvantages as the first approach, except that it is somewhat less tedious and prone to error.
A third approach to wafer number entry is to read the wafer numbers with a wafer reader, save the results to a file, and transmit the contents of the file to the test program. This approach still does not provide for skipping wafers in the cassette, and still is not an intuitive representation of the cassette. Furthermore, it requires the user to make the file created by the wafer reader accessible to the test program. Therefore, what is needed is a way to enter wafer numbers into the test program which requires little typing, presents the list as an intuitive representation of the cassette, provides extensive editing tools, and provides for skipping wafers in the cassette.